A semiconductor pressure sensor in which a sensor element together with an electronic analyzer may be integrated on a chip is discussed in DE 199 57 556 A1. One disadvantage of such integrated arrays is often the fact that to manufacture such an integrated array of a circuit and a micromechanical sensor structure, they must be manufactured or structured, one after the other, which increases the number of mask levels and in general increases the complexity in manufacturing such a sensor array. To reduce costs in manufacturing such a sensor array, there have been efforts to manufacture at least parts of the circuit simultaneously with parts of the sensor array.
However, it is a disadvantage here that certain structural properties such as certain dimensions of the sensor structure, e.g., the thickness of a sensor diaphragm or the like, are not freely controllable due to the coupling of circuit-relevant processes and sensor structure-relevant processes, because when such a structural property is altered, e.g., with a change in the thickness of a diaphragm layer, the circuit part of the sensor array no longer functions either properly or for its entire lifetime because when the process variation is performed with a view toward the sensor structure, it has the effect in the circuit part of the sensor array that the thickness of certain doping regions, for example, is no longer adequate to achieve insulation or the like, for example.